fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Suite Melody Pretty Cure
Suite Melody Pretty Cure 'is the next series about the canon ''Suite Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * is 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular, the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is . * is 14 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is an excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cat paws. Her alter ego is . *'Siren'|セイレーン|Seirēn / , 黒川エレン , Kurokawa Eren) is a former Cat-like Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she, at some point, betrayed Major Land and allied with Mephisto. She then realizes her mistakes and betrays Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her strong feelings of friendship with Hummy turned her into a Cure and now a human. Her alter ego is . * is a student in Kanon Elementary, same class with Minamino Souta. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above handing out lectures, particularly towards Hibiki and Kanade. She masks as a mysterious fighter who rescues Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm since episode 11 and attacks with colorful piano keys. She often assists the Pretty Cures if they are trapped, but leaves them to finish off the Negatones. Her origin and status are unknown, and she has declared that she won't partner herself with the Pretty Cures until the moment is right. She also doesn't seem to speak, as her Fairy Tone partner, Dodory, does all the talking. In the event of episode 35, to stop Mephisto's riot, she declares her identity and claims that she is Mephisto's daughter. She turned into Cure Muse and awoken her father from his hypnosis. She rejected to join the Cures, but when they say that she's not alone, she decides to fight along with them. Her alter ego is and the Mask Cure. * / is Ako's new best friend who is in the same class as Hibiki. She is obsessed with Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . Mascots * is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness and Best friend of Siren. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness and she met both Kanade and Hibiki to help her collect. *The are nine creatures with different colors, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:Precure fanime by precureforlife